thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Graverunner Chronology
Category:Chronology Backstories Prelude: The Graverunners' Guild (Big Bad: None) Arc One: Blueprints and Backstabbing (Big Bad: Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth) Arc Two: Diva-Pocalypse (Big Bad: The Glutton, AKA "Diva") Interlude One Arc Three: Sanguine (Big Bad: The Sanguine Queen) Interlude Two Arc Four: Bloodgrut (Big Bad: Immanuel) Interlude Three Holy Heist, Take Two (Day 274: April 18th) * Vignette: Three's a Crowd: Day 274. Gavi goes to ask Josiah to marry her, so that she has someone to leave in charge when she dies. He agrees. * TRP: Goro and Morgan (Good Luck). Day 274. Morgan says good bye to Goro before leaving the Runners to their own devices. * TRP: Amari, Roddy, and Morgan (Don't Bite Me). Day 274. Before Morgan leaves, Roddy and Amari give her tea and well wishes. She promises to keep in touch with Roddy. * TRP: Jasper and Morgan (Malyshka). Day 274. Morgan tells Jasper about her plans to become a vampire. Jasper thinks that's badass. They decide to run off to Calisham together to find Morgan a sire. * TRP: Finch, Goro, and Jonn (Clay). Day 275 (April 19). Jonn gets into an altercation with a shopkeeper; Goro intervenes. Later, Goro defends Jonn to Finch, and tells Jonn to come to him for help if Finch ever hurts him. * Vignette: Finch: Systemic Catastrophic Atrophy. * TRP: Hansel, Goro, and Raef (Pact Help). Day 276 (April 20). Hansel shows off his wildshaping to Raef, and Goro helps Raef figure out how to use his new warlock abilities. Flirting occurs. * Vignette: What Do You Do With a Second Dad? Journal entry where Roddy rambles about his and Mishka's relationship, and how he wishes that Mishka was a father-figure to him. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Son Jail) Day 277 (April 21). After Mishka bails him out of jail, Roddy accidentally calls Mishka "Pops," triggering some awkwardness. * TRP: Larkin and Raef (Come and Get It). Day 278. Raef and Larkin discuss baby birds and weapons. * TRP: Finch, Larkin, and Raef (Business Partners) Day 279 (April 23). Raef goes to aks Larkin for a job with the Redbirds. She agrees and takes him to meet Finch. It goes downhill from there. * TRP: Larkin and Jonn (Worse Than Expected) Day 279 (April 23). Larkin tries to enlist Jonn's help in keeping an eye on Finch. It doesn't go well. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Fire-Breathing Bear) Day 280 (April 24). Mishka and Hansel have a sparring match. Hansel wins, and gets his favorite couch. Goro is enlisted to patch them up after, which he grumbles about. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Father Figure) Day 280 (April 24). Mishka goes to tell Roddy he didn't mean it earlier and he would like to be Roddy's other dad. * TRP: Gavi, Iomedae and Mask (Divine Spark) Day 280 (April 24). Iomedae and Mask visit Gavi in a dream. They tell her she's received a divine spark, and give her a choice. Go through the Gate and become a god, or Iomedae can take the spark and her cancer, and let Gavi live a long, happy life. Gavi chooses to go through the gate. * TRP: Finch, Goro, Jonn, and Larkin (Better Than Expected). Day 281. Goro and Larkin talk about the Jonn situation. They meet up with Jonn and Asya. It goes badly. After, they find Finch half-dead in his bunker. Goro performs first aid, then gtfo. Larkin and Jonn are left alone talking. It goes not so badly. * TRP: Gavi and Raef (What Comes Next). Day 282 (April 26).Gavi tells Raef about gaining a Divine Spark. They talk about family, and what might happen in the afterlife. Gavi says she'll try to help Gwydion. * TRP: Hansel and Gavi (Final Forgiveness). Day 282 (April 26). Gavi goes to tell Hansel about her new status as a pre-ascended goddess. He's salty about things. * TRP: Gavi, Goro, and Luci (Weird Dream) Day 282 (April 26). Gavi tells Luci and Goro about her impending godhood. Luci is sad. Goro gets a message from Mask. * TRP: Goro and Hansel (Beach Proposal) Day 284 (April 28). Goro takes Hansel on a date as a cover for giving him a ring. They skinnydip, fish, and fend off some river pirates together. * TRP: Mishka and Sam (Calann). Day 285. Mishka goes undercover to kill a mercenary named Calann for Joan. He meets Sam along the way and they chat briefly and sort of help each other, as Sam is also there to kill Calann. Iron Heart (Day 312: May 24) * TRP: Jasper, Larkin, and Morgan (OUAT In Calimport). Day 290. Jasper gets injured fighting vampires with Morgan, and goes to Larkin for help. The two of them reconvene with Morgan later. * TRP: Ba'ob and Luci (Wolf Totem). Day 314 (May 26). Luci helps Ba'ob focus his new druidic magic. * TRP: Mishka and Sam (Boots). Day 315. Mishka and Sam run into each other in the course of ridding Grimwood Forest of a corrupted earth elemental. Sam attacks Mishka, not realizing who he is, and they take a brief break and chat in a cabin; then Sam goes on ahead alone and Mishka has to save him. Afterwards, they nap together. * TRP: Larkin and Spades (Sparring Match). Day 320. Spades meets Larkin. Spades wins the Crucible using freaky supernatural powers. They go on a date; Spades and Larkin have a fistfight, then fuck. Larkin admits her real name is Larkin, not Elliot, and hires Spades into the Redbirds. History Heist (Day 334: June 16) * TRP: Hansel and Raef (Chaver). Raef takes Hansel along to burn Aeaar's body. Afterwards, they get a drink and a room. Blood in the Water (Day 340: June 22) * Vignette: Ba'ob: Kind Ba'ob and the wolf say goodbye. Silence is Deadly (Day 341: June 23) *TRP: Goro and Luci (Cleric Pep Talk) Day 343 (June 25). Goro talks Luci through the apparent loss of her cleric powers, telling her that sometimes deities pick their clerics rather than the other way around. *Vignette: Luci: Moonlight. *TRP: Larkin, Roddy and Theo (Magpie) Day 344 (June 26). Theo escapes Roddy, hides in a well, and gets into trouble. Larkin and Roddy work together to find her— and then get into a fight once Larkin offers her a job. *TRP: Raef and Roddy (Magic Hands) Day 346 (June 28). Raef hangs out with Roddy while he gains a new cantrip. Roddy thinks it's spooky and shows off one he likes better. Then they go to prank Az. Aleksei Adventure Night (Day 350: July 2) * TRP: Aleksei, Hansel, and Mishka (Lynchpin). Unbeknownst to Hansel and Mishka, Aleksei tampers with Hansel's memories and makes him believe that Mishka lied about how he never would have hurt Jonn, and himself covered up the memory to patch things up with Hansel. Hansel runs Mishka off and tell him to leave his family alone. * Vignette: Aleksei: Lynchpin. Takes place partially during the Lynchpin TRP. * TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Blind Trust) Roddy falls down a ravine. Mishka rescues him, and tells him about the situation on the way back to the inn. Roddy refuses to believe Mishka or anyone else in the party is guilty. * TRP: Hansel and Goro (Falling Out Fallout). After Hansel drives Mishka away, Goro comforts Hansel over the apparent betrayal, but also becomes suspicious that all isn't as it seems. * TRP: Mishka and Goro (Innocence). Goro goes to find Mishka in the woods and hear his side of the story. * TRP: Aleksei, Hansel, and Mishka (The Most Amazing Idea). Sad, drunk Hansel reunites with Mishka, still partially believing that Mishka toyed with his memories but also still determined to protect and look after Mishka, who is equally determined to fix his husband. Hansel works out the truth right before Aleksei appears and kills him dead. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Reconciliation). Mishka goes to collect Goro to revive Hansel, and in a panic Goro dimension steps Hansel away to do it. Once Hansel is alive again, he insists on going back for Mishka, and much cuddling and comforting is done, as well as some explaining. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Brains and Baths). Day 351 (July 3). Goro fixes Hansel and Mishka's memories, then the gang relocates from Alabaster back to the castle, where the boys clean off their terrible night. * TRP: Goro and Everyone (Birthday). Day 351 (July 3). On his birthday, Goro hangs out with the Sterlings, Ombre, the Grangers, Amari, and Hansel. Luci bakes him a cake, Jonn gives him a chewy bracelet, Ombre gives him a magical picture of the Runners at dinner, the Grangers give him a group hug. *Vignette: Roddy's Family Journal: Curtains. Day 351 (July 3). Journal entry of Roddy's thoughts after he hears Hansel died. Downtime (Day 352-369) *TRP: Larkin and Mishka (The Vessel) Day 352. Larkin and Mishka kidnap the Vessel, an androgynous pureblood elf "Chosen One" who is worshipped in Alabaster as Corellon's living avatar on the mortal plane. They frame Abram Abernathy for kidnapping the Vessel, and they steal Aleksei Abernathy's finger from Abram to prevent Abram from ever resurrecting his son. *TRP: Goro, Roddy and Theo (Banites) Day 352 (July 4). An old 'friend' of Goro's from the Church of Helm shows up at the castle. Goro and Julius talk, and then things get violent, and then Roddy murders Julius. Theo gets a brief lesson in detective work, and afterwards Roddy tells Goro about Lesaya *TRP: Raef and Ombre (The Trickster). Day 352 (July 4). Raef realizes that Ombre is Volpae the Trickster, whose show he saw once as a child. They bond over magic, and she wins a favor from him. *TRP: Jonn and Larkin (Giantkilling). Day 355 (July 7). Larkin and Jonn go to intimidate Maaki. He doesn't cooperate and Jonn ends up killing him instead. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, Pride, and Sam (Demon Dream). Day 355 (July 7). Sam asks Goro to let his boss dream at him. In the dream, Ba'alchem offers Goro help in taking down the Church in exchange for help in acquiring a relic. Afterwards, Hansel cuddles Goro. *TRP: Azriel and Larkin (Letters). Day 356 (July 8). Larkin and Azriel have a heart to heart about their relationship. Azriel is attempting to get Jade Melaine on their side. *TRP: Goro and Sam (Follow). Day 357 (July 9). Goro spots Sam and attempts to bond with him, but also asks him a bunch of questions, which Sam finds annoying. *TRP: Azriel, Larkin, Sam (Inquisitors). Day 357. Azriel arranges a meeting with bounty hunter Sam Obsidia, but bungles it because Sam doesn't like fancy people. Larkin saves the day and Sam agrees to work with the Redbirds. *TRP: Anwyll and Raef (Sweet Dreams). Day 357 (night) (July 9). Anwyll and Raef have a heart to heart. Raef learns more of Anwyll's desires, and brings a piece of Anwyll home with him. *TRP: Raef and Roddy (Tomatoes and Knives). Day 358 (July 10). Roddy's been acting weird and Raef asks him why. Roddy reveals he knows Raef had previously skinned people.They talk a bit and then go prank Az, who dunks them in the fountain. Talking about acting ensues and maybe putting on a play *TRP: Goro and Morgan (Calimport Date). Day 358 (July 10). Goro and Morgan meet for a drink in Calimport and catch up like old times. Goro invites her to join him in his next Dream with Ba'alchem. They go back to her cottage for a shared nap. *TRP: Goro, Morgan, Pride, and Sam (Second Opinions). Night 358 (July 10). Morgan joins Goro in a Dream to speak with Aziz. Afterwards, they discuss, Goro continues his attempts to befriend Sam, and then he cuddles with Morgan some more. The verdict: Aziz is a dangerous liar, but Goro thinks it might be better to work with him instead of against him. Mask gives his blessing. *TRP: Pride, Raef, and Sam (Damn Dream). Day 360 (July 12). Sam visits Raef, and he and Aziz parley in a dream. Aziz offers Raef more power and protection, but Raef is undecided. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Memory Unblocking). Day 360. Goro removes the memory block Aleksei put on him, remembers being forced to have his mind read, and panics. Hansel and Mishka talk him down. Asylum Arc (Day 360: July 12.) *TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Overkill Comedown). Day 361 (July 13). After killing Aleksei, Mishka returns to the castle to give Hansel the good news. *TRP: Anwyll and Raef (Mine). Day: 361 - 362 (July 13-14). After the death of his latest child, Sloth, Anwyll becomes possessive of Raef, who he learns spoke to Pride, Anwyll's hated brother. *Vignette: Eun-Hee: I Can't Do This Day 364 (July 16) Eun-Hee splits from the Asylum party. *Vignette: Roddy's Family Journal: Happy Birthday To You. Day 365 (July 17) Roddy has an excellent birthday, and writes about it. *TRP: Jasmilia, Larkin, and Theo (Jasmilia Visits Larkin) Day 366. Jasmilia comes to visit Larkin to fish for information on how Goro and Theo are doing. Larkin refuses to give her any. Things are tense as they argue, but Jasmilia ultimately walks away. *Goro, Grangers, and Sterlings (Blessing). Day 366. Goro goes around visiting Marion and Leigh, and Luci and Jonn, asking them for their blessings to marry Hansel. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Cave Adventure, Part 1). Day 367. Goro enlists Hansel's help hunting down bandits who robbed Glimmerton. They enter a deep cave system and fight monsters that appear to have come from the Underdark. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Cave Adventure, Part 2). Day 368. Local boys go into cave to get ring, just flirt and bang instead, then panic and have to leave. *TRP: Irah and Sam (The Razor Shroud). Day 369. Sam shows up at the library where Irah works, looking for information on the Razor Shroud, an item he needs to help Pride cross over into the mortal plane. Not knowing the full story, but suspicious, Irah helps and agrees to go with Sam to try to track the artifact down, keeping an eye on him. *TRP: Larkin and Sam (Second Meeting). Day 369. Sam drops by to meet with Larkin at the Redbirds' newly opened brothel. He gives her information on the inquisitors but bows out of hunting them down for her, due to personal reasons that will have him out of town. However, he says he'll be back to help with taking down the church. *TRP: Lykaos and Spades (Of Monsters): Day 369. Spades spots a fascinating person in a crowd, follows them, learns there's a similar person to him. Lykaos learns there's a similar person to them and says they'll try to help Spades find this mysterious woman who Spades saw. Arc Five: Positively Pirates The Oracle (Day 370: July 25) *TRP: Luna and Mishka (Soon). Day 370. Mishka chats with Luna, coming to the conclusion that she may have been raised in a cult, and always been the Oracle. She says that Auril is coming soon. *TRP: Luna and Roddy (Colors). Day 370. Roddy chats with Luna, who tells him that she can see dancing colors, and that she can feel deities -- notably, that Auril is cold, and the outside is getting colder. He tries to use Detect Thoughts on her, but she seems to inadvertently throw it off. *TRP: Ombre and Raef (Spying). Day 370. Ombre calls in her favor with Raef, asking him to spy on Hansel and be sure that Hansel is good enough to marry Goro. Watersnake (Day: 371) *TRP: Goro, Hansel, Pride, and Sam (Contract). Day 371. Goro signs a contract to assist Sam and Aziz in exchange for a translation of the Auril scroll. *TRP: Mishka and Sam (White Sky). Day 371. Mishka finds Sam injured and distressed from insomnia, and coaxes him into letting Mishka tend to his wounds and help him relax. They chat for a while, and Mishka falls asleep cuddling him on the beach. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Mishka (Same Sam). Day 372. After staying out with Sam all night, Mishka returns to Goro, who is exhausted after making a deal with Pride. Mishka and Goro realize that they’re friends with the same Sam. Goro is depressed. Mishka is skittish. Hansel is cuddly. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Sam (Mirror). Day 372. Sam comes by to give Goro the translated Aurilite scroll and thank Goro for trying to help him sleep. When Goro is uncomfortable around him, Sam picks at why, and then takes him to Hansel to receive restorative cuddles. *TRP: Mishka, Pride, and Sam (Mishka Meets Pride) Day 372. A fluffy chat scene with Sam and Mishka. Sam knows Mishka is working with Goro; Mishka knows Pride is Sam's warlock patron; everything is out in the open. Mishka meets Pride later that night. Pride, knowing Mishka's tendency to manipulate powerful allies, threatens to kill Mishka if he fucks with Sam. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Sam (Cursed Thunder). Day 373. Goro gets kidnapped by pirates, for real this time. Out of magic, he uses the lapis Sending Stone to call Sam for help. Sam shows up in person, kills a bunch of pirates, and they cuddle and talk about being friends, apparently. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Lancing). Day 373. After Goro is rescued from pirates, he and Hansel have food, beer, and cuddles in the safety of their room at the inn. They talk about a number of painful topics, but hold and comfort each other throughout. *TRP: Mishka and Tricksy (Infested Dream). Day 373. Mishka has Ombre Dream him at Tricksy to catch up with his undead old friend. He tells her about Luna, and how Auril is coming soon. Tricksy seems unconcerned. *TRP: Irah and Sam (Cauterized). Day 374. Sam comes to collect Irah for their adventure in the north, on the trail of the Razor Shroud. They get caught in a rainstorm and take shelter wedged in a tree together and cuddle briefly by a fire (for warmth), chat for a while, and get attacked by bandits, who shoot Irah with an arrow. Sam cauterizes his wound with magic and starts carrying him towards the nearest inn. The Sudden Storm (Day: 375) *Bakir, Goro, Hansel, and Larkin (Rescued). Day 375. Goro and Larkin lure Bakir out of hiding with promises of grilled cheese and chocolate. Bakir is somewhat overwhelmed, but touched by all these people who seem to care about him. *TRP: Mishka and Rieka (Mind Reading) Day 375. Summary: Mishka and Rieka are delighted to run into each other again. Mishka accidentally admits he read Rieka’s mind a year ago, peeking into her memories about the tragic murder of her fiancé, sending Rieka into a rage. *TRP: Larkin and Rieka (Honey-Boo). Rieka and Larkin meet over trying to loot the captain's cabin. Not much is found, except disagreement over the use of nicknames. *TRP: Goro and Larkin (Best Man). Day 375. Goro is gloomy after rescuing Bakir and being reminded of his horrible mother, so Larkin talks him through it. He asks her to be his best man and tells her about his deal with Pride. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Sea Monster). Day 375. Hansel struggles with PTSD from going sailing again. Mishka asks him questions about the sea monster who destroyed his ship almost two years ago. Hansel says the creature had “teeth, eyes, and too many parts.” *TRP: Irah and Sam (Nightmare). Day 375. After arriving in Iceport, Irah and Sam must share a bed in a tiny room, where Irah ends up having a nightmare and getting comforted and cuddled by Sam. Sam also tells Irah that his patron is a demon. *TRP: Goro and Raef (Seashells). Day 376. Goro and Raef hang out on the beach collecting seashells, kiss, and bang. *TRP: Hansel and Raef (Possum Date). Day 376. Evening. Hansel and Raef, drunk off their asses, wander off into the Patch Island jungle to kill a naga, and rescue a stray kitty from a tree on the way home. It turns out to be a baby possum. They're fine with this. *TRP: Mishka and Sam (Kissing Business). Day 377. Mishka mildly stalks Sam and accidentally walks in on him and a prostitute. Sam shoos her away and they spend some time talking, drinking, eating, and cuddling. Mishka gives Sam a paired pendant so they can track each other, they tentatively kiss, and fall asleep together, but in the morning Mishka gets spooked and bolts. Kitty Rescue (Day 378) The Beast (Day 378) *TRP: Goro and Luci (Simple and Complicated). Day 378. After the shipwreck, Luci approaches Goro about helping her to either bargain for or steal powerful resurrection magic from Tricksy Smirnova. They bicker a bit, then sit down and rest quietly before heading back to the rest of the group. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Constellations). Day 378. Goro tries to help Hansel feel better after the sea monster attack. He doesn't exactly succeed, but they still cuddle. The Island (Day 379) * TRP: Hansel and Raef (Seahorse). Day 379. Hansel and Raef adopt a shark-horse-dog. Hansel can't talk to it like other animals. * TRP: Goro and Pride (Trouble). Day 379. Goro gives Pride more information on their location and what the Wells sisters are up to. Pride is disturbed because powerful magic is preventing him from seeing where the Runners are. The Dinner (Day 379) The Lab (Day 379) Shore Leave * TRP: Mishka and Sam (Overdose). Day 380. Sam seeks Mishka out after their previous awkward parting, but has taken contaminated White Sky without realizing it, and Mishka first has to talk him down and comfort him through the high. Afterwards, Mishka almost bolts again, and Sam in turns talks him down and comforts him. Mishka promises to come to Sam if he feels like running away. They make plans to help each other and hang out at a later date. * TRP: Anwyll, Mishka, and Raef (Change) Day 380. Raef finds Anwyll on Patch Island, meeting Mishka along the way. Mishka follows Raef, meets Anwyll, and learns Raef is going to be a Sin. Raef and Mishka talk and bond. * TRP: Goro and Sam (Hangover Buddies). Day 382. After Sam's accidental overdose, he languishes at the inn until he spots Goro, at which point he initiates cuddles. The boys chat and eventually go upstairs to cuddle. * EVENT: Goro begins having trouble understanding Nighthand on Day 381. * TRP: Bee, Finch, Jonn, Larkin, and Mishka (A Friend). Day 382. Larkin returns home to Skyport to find that a stranger named Bee is waiting to meet with her. Bee claims to be a follower of Cop God, Lathander, and a friend of Sam Obsidia's. They call him a disturbed and dangerous man and say they want to help him; Larkin rejects this and tells Mishka and Finch about the encounter. * TRP: Bee and Mishka (A Brief History). Day 383. Mishka meets with Bee, who tells him about Sam and Pride's history and their plains to confine Sam, as they did once before, for three years, in order to keep him from helping Pride cross over. * TRP: Goro and Mishka (Collaboration). Day 383. After talking to Bee, Mishka becomes paranoid that Pride is manipulating and abusing Sam by isolating him from any type of support network. Mishka turns to Goro for blunt advice. Goro decides to talk to Pride directly that night in order to figure out what’s going on. Mishka heckles Goro about the upcoming Hansel/Goro wedding; Goro is deeply embarrassed. * TRP: Goro and Pride (Insect). Day 383. Goro asks Pride if he's into the genocide of mortal, and if he killed Sam's mother and friend Corinne. Pride says no, and Goro believes him. Goro tells him about Bee. * TRP: Bee and Goro (Birdcage). Day 384. Goro talks to Bee to try and suss out their true motivations. They do not become friends. * TRP: Bee and Raef (Partnership). Day 385. Bee locates Raef, and they agree to work together to destroy the Obsidian Shears and prevent Pride from crossing into the mortal realm. * TRP: Goro and Jasmilia (Rings). Day 386. Goro meets with Jasmilia to ask for her wedding ring, a Voronin family heirloom. Jasmilia says she will trade it for Luka's letters. Goro agrees, planning to forge copies. * TRP: Goro and Morgan (Forgery). Day 386. Goro drops by Morgan's to ask her to forge letters he can give to Jasmilia. He also gives her a pep talk, they say that they love each other, and she 'jokes' about stealing his surname. * TRP: Finch and Larkin (Pots on the Stove). Day 386. Larkin comes home to Azriel's to find him in a meeting with Finch, Jonn, and Gabriel. They fill Larkin in on the plans they were making for the Redbirds. Light banter occurs. Finch gives Larkin an assignment to meet with a smuggler named Soren Sapphira. * EVENT: Goro begins struggling to cast spells on Day 386. * TRP: Larkin and Soren (Ice). Day 387. Larkin goes to meet with a drug dealer from up north. They come to an agreement, then seal the deal with some private time. Lots of sexual innuendo and awkward realizations. TMI. * TRP: Goro and Larkin (Out of Magic). Day 388. Goro tries scry on Jasmilia and fails. Larkin notices he's doing the spell wrong and points it out. Goro gets upset. * TRP: Larkin and Raef (Message). Day 393. Raef and Larkin kidnap a few Inquisitors and string them up to deliver a message to the town. * EVENT: On Day 393, Goro meets Jasmilia in Calimport and presents her with forged letters from Luka. Jasmilia accepts the letters without noticing they are forged, then presents Goro with her and Luka's wedding rings: two heirloom Ironwood rings. Rose and Moon Wedding (Day 394: August 18) *TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Family (Ishi). Day 394. Newly married boys talk and cuddle at their wedding reception and spend some time with various family members. *Hansel: Brother, Dad, Motek, Ishi. Vignette. Hansel is nervous on his wedding day, until he isn't. *Goro: Nice and Simple, Easy. Vignette. Goro reflects on his name and being married to Hansel. *Amari: Afraid, and So Brave. Vignette. Amari helps Goro get ready for the wedding, interspersed with flashbacks to the early days of their relationship. *TRP: Hansel, Hobbert, Mishka, and Naomi (Lynch). Day 403. While on a date with Mishka in Glimmerton, Hansel runs into his paternal grandmother, Naomi Novad, again. Her feral goblin child, Hobbert, steals from Hansel and Mishka and has to be told off; afterwards, he comes to them for help when refugees from the Gentleglen area attempt to lynch Naomi and kill her family. Hansel and Mishka fend the townsfolks off, and Naomi patches up Hansel's injuries. *TRP: Goro and Raef (Auras). Day 404. Raef offers to read Goro's aura. He tells Goro that he feels like Anwyll, and suggests Pride may be turning Goro into a Sin. Goro doesn't take it well. *TRP: Goro, Pride, and Sam (Despicable). Day 404. After being told by Raef that he is turning into a Sin, Goro demands an explanation from Pride. Pride speculates that it is Anwyll's doing somehow, and tells Goro he has something "black and fluttering" inside him. *TRP: Anwyll, Goro, Hansel, Pride, and Sam (Devour). Night 404. Goro confronts Anwyll in a dream, and Anwyll tries to eat him. Pride rescues Goro and Goro shares the strange nightmare he had beforehand. *TRP: Raef and Sam (Same Hearts). Day 405. Sam demands to know where Anwyll is and Raef refuses to tell him. *TRP: Hansel and Larkin (Snakehunt). Day 405. After Goro is dream-eaten by Anwyll, Hansel angrily makes cupcakes to comfort him. Larkin walks in on this, Hansel fills her in, and they make plans to track and slay Anwyll in revenge. Goro Lump cameo. *TRP: Anwyll and Raef (Wrath and Lust). Day 405. Raef confronts Anwyll about the dream with Goro. Anwyll said he wasn't there, that he was busy and forgot. Raef believed him. When asked about Goro feeling like Anwyll, Anwyll was just as perplexed. Anwyll tells a story about an assassin named Rook. Raef promises to never hurt Anwyll. *Anwyll: Daughter. Vignette. It is revealed that Anwyll did, in fact, attack Goro in his dream, and Anwyll is being possessed by Diva, causing him memory loss and changes in his personality. Family Picnic (Day 406: August 30) *TRP: Amari, Goro, and Sam (Hemlocks). Day 406. Amari finds Sam sleeping in the bushes and brings him in for tea and conversation. Goro returns home and takes Sam upstairs for cuddling and a nap. *TRP: Mishka and Sam (Pampering). Day 406. Fluff. Mishka and Sam talk about Bee. Mishka pampers Sam with a lavish bath. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Bath Cuddles). Day 406. Hansel meets up with Goro after Family Picnic. They cuddle, talk, chat, Hansel tells Goro a story about his childhood, and they go down to the baths to get cleaned up. *TRP: Goro and Pride (Cuddling). Night 406. After hearing Anwyll's theory that Pride orchestrated the eating dream to gain Goro's loyalty, Goro confronts Pride, who denies it. Goro further interrogates Pride about his intentions and attitude toward the mortal world. They try out cuddling. Razor Shroud (Day 407) Hansel and Larkin Murder Anwyll (Day 407) *TRP: Goro and Mishka (Skeletal Horse). Day 407. Mishka recovers Goro, who has lost his memories, and convinces him to return to the castle. *TRP: Goro and Family (Remember). Day 407. After Mishka brings him back to the castle, Goro hides in the woods. An assortment of family members -- Ombre, Luci, Leigh, Amari, and Morgan -- keep an eye on him, lure him inside, feed him, comfort him, and generally keep him company. *TRP: Anwyll and Pride (Toys). Day 407. Anwyll dreams at Pride to ask him for help. After much gloating and demanding that Anwyll beg, Pride appears to agree. Anwyll tells him about a pool of pure water in the Underdark that will cure himself and Goro. *TRP: Hansel and Larkin (Black Slime). Day 407. Hansel and Larkin get back from killing Anwyll. Hansel has a panic attack. They notice Goro took the vitality bracelet off and something must be up. They Send at Mishka, then go teleport back to the castle. *TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Anwyll is Diva). Day 407. Hansel comes home from killing Anwyll and tell Mishka that Diva is back. Mishka tells Hansel about Goro's memory loss. Much panicking and comforting. *TRP: Goro and Mishka (Sangria). Day 407. Mishka coaxes Goro inside and attempts to cheer him up with bad jokes. *TRP: Hansel and Raef (Sick Hearts). Day 407. Hansel admits to Raef that he hunted down and killed Anwyll. He also tells Raef about Diva, and after some complex emotions are had, plans are also made. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Amnesiac Husband). Day 407. Hansel comes to visit Goro, plying him with food and tight hugs, and helping him get more comfortable in his room. *TRP: Anwyll, Mishka, and Raef (Forgive Me). Day 407. Raef and Mishka enjoy each other's company after a long day and night. They bond over drinks and cuddles. Anwyll meets Rook after centuries of not seeing him and learns that Rook has chosen to reincarnate as Raef. Anwyll asks Raef not to help him, Raef refuses to listen. *TRP: Goro and Larkin (Night Time Stories). Goro and Larkin who both can't sleep run into each other in the castle. They talk a little and Larkin tells him stories about his life. He discovers that he can, in fact, still read. *TRP: Larkin and Pride (Blinding). Day 407. Pride dreams at Larkin to deliver Anwyll's message. Afterwards, she has a brief, vague dream of his Aziz form calling her Nissa and saying that he misses her. *TRP: Larkin and Morgan (Margaritas). Day 407. Larkin and Morgan get drunk. Morgan's sense of humor does not appeal to Larkin. *TRP: Irah, Pride, and Sam (Betrayal). Day 407. In the middle of the night, Irah panics and attempts to destroy the Razor Shroud. It doesn't work, and Sam catches him anyway; they have a joint meltdown but make up, and Irah meets with Pride in the form of Aziz, who counsels him and promises to help him. Irah offers to research Sam's trouble with controlling his magic. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Midnight Cuddles). Night 407. A sleepless Goro, struggling with being alone, seeks out Hansel for company and hugs. Hansel tells him more about their history, they kiss, and Hansel reads to him in bed. *TRP: Goro and Mask (Battery). Day 408. Mask briefly kills Amnesiac Goro in order to talk to him. He gives Goro a small piece of him— a pinky finger— which contains a sliver of Mask’s memories and a sliver of his power, allowing Goro to cast spells again despite his amnesia. Mask asks Goro to keep the finger somewhere safe, claiming Goro will “need it later.” *TRP: Goro and Raef (Canoe). Day 408, morning. Goro goes to meet the person who made him breakfast. Raef takes him out on the lake. They banter, kiss, and arm wrestle. *TRP: Raef and Sam (Animal Crackers). Day 408, afternoon. Raef seeks out Sam to apologize. They talk. Sam has some much needed animal therapy. *TRP: Goro and Family (Blackberry Pie). Day 408. Sam and Marion independently come to check on Goro. Morgan joins the Goro/Sam cuddle puddle. Hansel gets home and introduces Goro to Jonn. *TRP: Pride and Raef (Wrathful Dream). Day 408, night. On Sam's request, Pride takes a look at Raef to see if he's been infected by Diva. Pride offers Raef power in case of Anwyll's death, but Raef turns him down. Pride says that Raef is becoming Wrath, and makes no promise to not kill him. *TRP: Irah, Pride, and Sam (Dream Cuddles). Day 408. Pride dreams for Sam and Irah to visit one another when they're apart. Sam invites Irah to come to Glimmerton, just before he himself is going into the Underdark with the Runners. Pride offers to dream for them again, and to let Irah watch Sam alongside him while Irah is asleep. Underdark Part I: Lies and Deceit (Day 425) * TRP: Bee and Irah (Glowing Peak). Day 409. Bee locates Irah after Sam has departed for the Underdark with the Runners. They ask him about his relationship with Sam, encourage him to stick with Sam, saying that they hope Pride will help him, but if not, he should find their associate Zelda at Glowing Peak. * TRP: Goro, Hansel, Luci, Morgan, and Sam (Prayers). Day 420. Luci makes Goro pray with her because she misses it. She tells him about Hansel's claustrophobia, and Goro and Hansel chat for a bit. Morgan and Sam are snuggle buddies. Underdark Part II: A Stab in the Dark (Day 426) *TRP: Goro and Mishka (First Memories). Day 426. Goro develops a memory of Mishka and tracks him down to talk it out. *TRP: Goro, Hansel, Morgan, and Sam (Blue Moon). Day 426. Goro suddenly remembers many things about Morgan, and they cuddle. He remembers being hosted by Diva, and goes to Hansel for comfort. He remembers his first time meeting Hansel and becomes thoroughly weirded out. *TRP: Aziz, Hansel, and Larkin (Bare Bones). Day 426. Hansel finds Larkin after her possession by Diva, and they commiserate over how much warlock patrons suck. Afterwards, Larkin manages to fall asleep, and has a second dream about Aziz, who again calls her Nissa, and implies that they're hiding from Pride. *TRP: Goro and Hansel (Remember Me). Day 248. Goro remembers a few more details about Hansel, and seeks him out. He remembers enough to want Hansel to snuggle him again, and Hansel happily obliges.